


A Toast

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a one-shot of Angelica's toast at Eliza's and Alexander's wedding.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Toast

Angelica surveyed the scene before her- tons of people chatting and eating, cheerful, paying her no attention. Eliza, the bride, and Alexander, the groom, were laughing and looking lovingly into each other's eyes. Angelica tried hard not to look at the couple, for fear she would start to cry.

Finally, John Laurens, the best man, called for quiet.

"Alright, alright!" He yelled. "That's what I'm talking about! Now, everyone give it up for the maid of honor, Angelica Schuyler!" He smiled at Angelica, and she knew she had to give a speech.

Taking a deep breath, she stood and raised her glass.

"A toast to the groom!" She said.

Oh, Alexander. She would never forget his wonderful, beautiful eyes, his brilliant mind. Maybe she'd never get his favor, but he'd gotten her's a long time ago. And, as much as Angelica hated to admit it, she wished she'd never introduced Eliza to Alex.

"To the bride!"

Eliza might have stolen Angelica's man, but Eliza was just so… perfect…. Angelica forgave her sister in a heartbeat. Eliza had always been there for her, and now it was her turn to sacrifice for her sister. Even if it killed her to do it.

"From your sister!"

That would be weird. Now the man she was in love with would become her brother-in-law. Again, the regret. Oh, she wished so much that she could've been the one in Eliza's place, the helpless bride. But Eliza was everything, and Angelica would sacrifice her own happiness for her sister's each time.

"Who is always by your side!"

Through the good and the bad, that would always stand. She would stick up for her love and her sister. Nothing could stop that.

"To your Union!"

Fighting the English was Alex's and Eliza's passion. They both believed they should live in a free country. Angelica was a bit more secret about it, but she believed that even more than her sister. Just as much as Alex.

"And the hope that you provide!"

As long as her Eliza had hope, Angelica was fine. Eliza's hope kept her going, gave her hope. At least, that's what she told herself.

"And may you always be satisfied!"

Angelica knew, no matter how many lies she fed herself, that she would never be satisfied. But she pushed her own feelings away and told herself that that didn't matter. Eliza and Alex had to be satisfied, and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so... yeah. Here you go, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
